


4th time around the Sun with You

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Our Boy’s birthday party is finally here!





	4th time around the Sun with You

**Author's Note:**

> Our Boy’s birthday party is finally here!

“Easy” Maggie said to a group of kids running around the dinning table, “Come on kids, go to the backyard” She said with a smile while taking a tray of homemade cookies out to put on the Candy bar table. 

She gazed around the backyard and couldn’t help but smile widely. There was around 30 kids between William’s pre-school friends & his soccer team mates. A handful of Parents & Friends sitting around chatting with each other. Kara and Lena were laughing at something John said. Winn and Lyra were taking pictures of baby Lily on the grass. James taking pictures of everything and everyone. Music, food & Colorful Birthday balloons everywhere. 

Maggie spotted Alex being chased by a bunch of kids, one of them, a very happy William wearing a birthday crown and a overly excited puppy. Maggie smiled at the view, watching her Wife laughing hysterically with the kids. The doorbell startled her and she turned to walk into the house and to the front door. 

“Ahhhhh” A 21 year old young woman jumped on top of Maggie. 

“Theresa” Maggie smiled and hugged the woman. 

It was Maggie’s Little sister. A younger version of her, dimples included. 

“Hey babe” Theresa said with a huge smile, “Where is my girlfriend?” She said walking inside the house.

Maggie laughed, “Out with the kids” she rolled her eyes playfully. She loved seeing her little sister eternally teasing her wife. 

“Babyyy come kiss meeee” She ran to the backyard to Alex.

Maggie laughed softly after hearing a “Oh God No!!!” From her beautiful wife. 

She is putting frosty on some cupcakes when Alex comes breathless into the kitchen. 

“Babe...need....water” Alex said opening the fridge and downing a bottle of water.

“I have a question” Theresa comes into the kitchen and sit on top of the kitchen island, next to where Maggie was working on her cupcakes. She takes one cupcake, earning a death glare from her sister. 

“Is James single already?” She asked with her mouth full. 

Alex laughs and hugs Maggie from behind, burying her face in her neck. 

“No. His Wife Lucy is away on a Job assignment” Maggie explains, slowly decorating her cupcakes and melting against her wifes body. 

Kara comes in and takes one cupcake as well.

”Kara!” Maggie complains 

“What? She’s eating one” Kara points at Theresa, also with her mouth full. 

“Danvers, Sawyer...Out, now” Alex said, pointing at the backyard. 

Both girls grunted, rolled their eyes and walked out of the kitchen. 

“Hey” Alex whispered into Maggie’s ear, “Can we just run away?” She kissed her neck slowly.

”Oh baby....I wish” Maggie said closing her eyes and running her hand through Alex’s hair, keeping her close to her neck. 

The doorbell rang again making the shorter woman grunt. 

“I’ll get it” Alex smiles but Maggie stop her from moving away from her.

”Its open!” Maggie shouts to the door. 

Second later, two boys came running into the kitchen. 

“Auntie Maggie, Auntie Alex” The boys hugged the two woman.

A man dressed in Army uniform and a pregnant blonde woman came behind them into the kitchen. 

“William is out in the backyard, go” Maggie said tenderly to the two boys who ran excited to find their cousin. 

Maggie turn her eyes to the tall man and with a smile, walks into his arms. They hug, for a while. Both Alex and the woman standing in silence, smiling to the two of them. 

“Matt” Maggie pulls away and smiles. 

Maggie’s Older brother was also a copy of Maggie....a male version at least, also with dimples included. 

“Hey baby girl” He tenderly said, “And you...come here” He said, pulling Alex by the hand and hugging her, Maggie in between the two of them being happily squished. 

“Brenda you look so beautiful” Maggie said, hugging her sister in law. 

“Almost there right?” Alex asked.

”7 months already, yup” Brenda smiled shyly and puts her hand on her belly. 

“Craving for anything?” Maggie asked.

”Oh yes...Im craving a certain 4year old” Brenda said playfully.

”Yes. Come I’ll take you to him” Maggie laughed and walked outside with her.

Alex turned to look at Matt and noticed a worried look on his face.

“Hey....what is it?” Alex asked, putting her hand gently on his shoulder.

Matt’s eyes were fixed on Maggie through the large Glass door infront of them and she could sworn he was fighting back some tears.

“Mom called me this morning.....” He said softly, swallowing hard, “Dad’s cancer is at its worst stage...He only has a couple of days...maybe weeks”

“Oh” Alex sighed, “Im so sorry” She turned her eyes to look at her wife laughing while Brenda hugged William.  

“D-Do you think you c—“

”Alex...Dont worry. I am not telling her now. Maybe after the party?” He asked carefully. 

“Sure” Alex nods and smiles sadly. 

“How about, I make my famous guacamole?” He said, rubbing his hands.

”Oh god Yes please!” Alex said, already looking for the ingredients. 

 

They were certain that they’ve never heard William laugh so hard. The kid was extremely happy. Playing with all his friends. Stopping at the candy bar table sporadically and glancing constantly at the pile of gifts next to it. 

“Mama” William jumped on top of Alex who was sitting with The gang talking. His cheeks red from all the running. Gertrude sits next to Alex. 

”Hey baby, tired?” She asked, brushing his hair back to kiss his sweaty forehead, “Yuck salty” she jokes, making the boy laugh. 

“Can I open gifts?” William asked with a pleading look. 

“No baby not now” Alex said. Hugging the boy against her chest. 

Maggie comes out of the house with a wet wipe, she kneel down in front of Alex and gently wipes William’s sweat away from his face. 

“Mommy I want to open gifts” William whines 

“What did mama said?” Maggie asked, fixing one of his shoelace. 

“Not now” He repeated with a pout. 

“Then...not now” She smiled, kissed his head and Alex’s lips and walked back into the house. 

William frowned and buried his face into Alex’s chest ignoring his friends that came to ask him to go back and play with them. 

“Hey, no frowning or pouting. Go play with your friends” Alex firmly said, gently pulling her son off her lap. 

“I dont want to” He started crying. 

Alex stands up and takes William in her arms, “Be right back” She said to the Superfriends. 

Alex comes into the kitchen with a crying William in her arms. Maggie was talking with some of the children parents. 

“Hey guys, could you give us a second?” Maggie immediately said, knowing they needed to talk seriously with William. 

Alex placed William gently on top of the Kitchen’s island. He was still crying angrily.

”Hey...” Maggie said, Taking another wipe and cleaning his red face, “Whats all this?”

”I...want...to...open my toys” He said, crying and with hiccups interrupting his words. 

“We understand that. But right now you have a lot of friends that came over to play with you” Alex said, “The gifts can wait”

”But...they...are...my gifts” William continued with his rant. 

“And they will still be your gifts when the party is over” Maggie said

”But—“ 

“No buts. Do you want Timeout?” Alex asked.

The boy shook his head, shaking from the crying. 

“Ok. Then lets calm down...so you can go out and keep playing with your friends” Maggie tenderly said, cleaning his face once again. 

Both woman stood silently while William’s crying was completely replaced only by soft hiccups. 

“Kiss” Alex softly said. 

The boy smiled and pecked both woman on the lips. Alex put him down, “Go tell Mimi and Pawpaw to give you a juice from the cooler outside” She said and William ran back outside. 

“Oh boy....he’s gonna be trouble” Alex said, hugging Maggie from behind. 

“He’s a good kid....” Maggie softly said, “What time is it?”

Alex looks at her watch, “5:35pm”.

Maggie pulls away from Alex and takes a box out of the fridge. She placed the box on the table and opened it. A beautiful Spiderman cake with the name William and a number 4.

”Lets sing. I dont think he really wanted to open all those gifts” Maggie smiles at Alex.

”He’s grumpy because he is tired” Alex acknowledged. 

Maggie nods and laughs, “He is a Danvers”. 

 

Both Alex and Maggie come out of the house slowly. Alex holding the cake with a number 4 candle lighted Up. And everyone knows and everyone comes closer to the table. 

“Happy Birthday To you” Everyone sings.

William run to Maggie who pulls him up to stand on a chair. William smiles shyly and looks at the cake.

”Happy Birthday dear William” Everyone sings out loud. 

“Happy Birthday to youuuu” And everyone applauded and cheered. 

Both Alex and Maggie hugged the boy tightly. Both kissing his face making the boy to giggle hard. “I love you” is whispered to him by both of them. 

Eventually the cake was cut and distributed. People started leaving, everyone except Maggie’s siblings and Alex knew why. 

“This one needs a bath and needs to go to bed” Alex said, picking an almost asleep William. 

Maggie smiled and nodded. She was sitting on her couch with Theresa next to her and Matt sitting on the couch across them. 

“Brenda left?” Theresa asked, drinking from her glass of wine. 

“Yeah, the boys were sleepy” Matt replied, shifting comfortably on the couch.

”I guess Im stuck driving you to your home” Theresa rolled her eyes playfully.

All three laughed. 

“I miss this” Maggie softly said with a melancholic smile. 

“Me too” Theresa rested her head on her shoulder. 

 

“Did you had fun?” Alex asked William while helping him wash his body.

”Best birthday every” He said jumping on the tub.

”You said that last year” Alex laughed, pushing William under the water hose to rinse. 

“I love birthdays” He smiled with a shrugged 

“Wait until you are 30” She said, “Come on, up” She wrapped him with his towel. 

 

“You did not said that to your boss” Maggie said laughing.

”Hey, I was drunk” Theresa lifted her arms in defense mode.

“You are always drunk” Matt laughed

”True...True” Theresa shrugged.  

All 3 fell in a comfortable silence. Matt placed his empty glass on the coffee table and took a deep breath. 

“There is...something I wanted to tell you both” He said, looking down at his hands. 

 

“Are we gonna wait for mommy?” William asked with a sleepy voice. 

“No baby, Mommy is talking with Auntie Theresa and Uncle Matt” Alex tucked William under the cozy comforter of his bed. 

“Come up” Alex gesture for Gertrude to join William. The puppy Happily cuddled next to him. 

“Is mommy ok?” William asked softly. 

“Mommy is just fine baby” Alex said, knowing how receptive  William was when it came to Hers or Maggie’s feelings. 

He nodded and his eyes started to close slowly, “Im gonna wait for her, kay?” He said

”Sure baby, we will wait” Alex said already contemplating her son’s sleeping form. She sits on the floor next to the bed and rests her back against the wall. 

Minutes later, She hears a car engine, a door being closed and footsteps coming up the stairs. She looks up at the door and seconds later, Maggie walks through. 

“Hey” Alex whispers. 

Maggie walks carefully and bents down to kiss William softly. 

“He wanted to wait for you” Alex whispered.

Maggie smiled and leaned down slowly and sat in between Alex’s legs, her back against Alex’s chest. Alex hugged her closer and waits.

She could feel Maggie’s heartbeats. 

“He’s dying” Maggie said in a whisper. 

Alex holds her tight. Kisses her neck softly. 

“He wants to see us....T-To see me” Maggie said, not believing it. 

“What are you gonna do?” Alex asked gently.

Maggie shook her head slowly and shrugged. 

“I dont know” She said. 

Alex nodded. 

William moves slowly in his sleep changing position. 

“He is so perfect” Maggie smiled, “I love him so much...” 

Alex felt her shaking. She knew, she was crying.

”I love him so much that I can’t breath without him” Tears comes down her face. 

Alex pulls her closer to her body. She knows where Maggie is going with this. 

“I would kill for him without hesitation” Maggie realized.

”How could he just.....” Maggie let a sob out, “I was just 14...”

”Baby” Alex couldn’t take it anymore. She hated to see her wife like this.

”I haven’t seen my Father in 15 years Alex” Maggie said, griping Alex’s arms around her waist hard. 

Maggie turned around, facing Alex “I can not go more than a couple of hours without William without feeling like I can’t breath” Maggie bit her lips to fight the tears in vane, “And He just...survived 15 years without knowing anything about me”. 

Alex gently wiped the tears falling from Maggie’s gorgeous chocolate eyes.   

“Whatever you choose to do” Alex tenderly spoke with her forehead against Maggie’s, “Know that I will be right there with you 100%”

Maggie smiled.

”And also, Know that There is a beautiful little boy who is madly in love with his mommy” 

Maggie smiled again and reached forward to Alex’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

“Take me to bed” Maggie asked. 

Alex stood up and pulled her up slowly by the hands. They hugged for a couple of seconds and a picture on the wall of the Sun and the Planets messily drawn by William caught her attention. 

“What?” Maggie asked, tilting her head. 

“We’ve officially Orbited around the Sun for the fourth time as Mothers” Alex smiles.

Maggie shakes her head, rolls her eyes and pulling Alex by the hand she murmurs, “Nerd”.   

 ———————————————————————

 **Maggie Sawyer’s Facebook Post** : 

**You keep on looking forward for new Adventures. I will spend the rest of my life looking only at you. My North, My South, My East and My West....Only You ❤️**

****

 

 


End file.
